Matt Hawkins
| death_place = | resides = Scottland | billed_from = Los Angeles California | trainer = The Hart Foundation. | current_efeds = | previous_efeds = | handler = Bret Hart. | winloss_record = | debut = 2002 | domestic_partner(s) Jeff Hawkins = | retired = }} Mike Andrew Ryder (born April 23,1991 (age 30) known as his ring name, Matt Hawkins is a British - American e-federation/professional wrestler on pro wrestling hiatus, formerly signed to PWC (EHW) and European Wrestling Federation (EWF). Beginning his career in small local recreational training facility at 19, his charming aspects and skillful ability escalated him to higher grounds in efficient time, receiving brief employment in former American promotion, Total Nonstop Action (TNA) in 2006 accomplishing in a short period of its run, a tag team title reign with His Brother Jeff Hawkins. The Future that gave him his potential recognition and continued on to assert himself in Ring of Honor (ROH) as winning the ROH Title days after his debut With a TNA Tag Team Championship and a ROH World Championship under his belt, Matt Hawkins Had Lost Both of his titles Early life and training Mike Andrew Ryder Was in tna under the age of 19 Getting a Injury not able to make it to both TNA And roh Shows which had trained him for a Chance to Join in as a Hart foundaiton Member as his family was friends Of the hart family And once his Dad had died it Hurted him To Try But in his hometown of Toronto of his Brothers home town he Graduted There in 1999 In 2000, Was the time he finally Trained threw out his life But he had tryed out for Karate that proved him the best in Lance storms training company so he got sent over for training matches at wcw to watch his Big brother go up one of the greatests like goldberg ric flair Scott stiner kevin nash hulk hogan everyone Mikes brother faced was the best he ever had Voted as So after leaving Lance storms wrestling company He got trained by the hart foundation and Finally susceed and Got sent to try out for the WWF (World Wrestling Fedartion) The kid had a couple good wins in dark matches but He was'nt like the good good in his time but he lived as a good wrestler Then he leaves the WWF In 2003 to go on with TNA In 2003 which was his Local Wrestling debut doing the same proving things he did in the WWF From 2001 to 2003 then gets invited to ecw during the ecw and wwe redo rivalry leaving ecw When it closes doors in 2005 for him When he was a big fan of Canada He Actully got fired from wwe Returning in a duisguse named Mr Canada Dominating all night long as Long he became he had the WWE World title for 920 days and Loses to bobby lashley bringing the WWE title to the ECW brand hurting wwe Almost shuting down wwe but then at ecw's november to remember mr canada regained the wwe title and winning the ecw for x4 times after winning the ecw title ECW Had shut down and wwe purchased ecw to be An offical wwe brand which had paul heyman draft Mike to ecw then leave ecw which had the chance of a new gm to 2008 Making him a New man In 2003, he got his life back on track and joined a wrestling school inThe Lance storm wrestling training grouptraining hard in wrestling facilities. He was picked up quickly by district Independent promoter, Vince Mcmahonat a significant time where he needed more talent in his sinking Independent promotion. He held the concept for his Name till It got changed by vince using the power ending his Carrer in Lance storms wrestling trainingt Professional career WWE EHW (2013)(2001) In early 2002, after being accredited by trainer, and WWE road scout vince mcmahon to then he gets fired from wwe Ending his Whole wrestling carrer Then he goes to EHW For a chance to regain with rivals with Chris DeAngelo after PWD gets closed down for him to ever return After his rivalry with him We never heard from him after turning down His name to mr canada After getting drafted to EHW Defiance He fights with hulk hogan during the lottery for EHW Giving hogan a surprize vist joining the EHW Draft. Getting Injured by the EHW Superstars A Group of EHW Superstars sent by Chris DeAngelo Attacking Mike Orton During the take down Mike eventully Fought back and Later the show a rematch with chris DeAngelo he Renamed himself Matt Hawkins PWC (2011) Singles Push In July 2008 Was Took into PWC For a Fast time getting defeated by Chris DeAngelo Every week back to back then Chris Had left the company As the Last ever PWC Champ NWO After getting himulated by the future He Went to the nWO For help and Became a Member for like 90 weeks then future and nwo Both attacking Hawkins Having NWO Betrayel End His time rivalry with the future due to leg injures Total Nonstop Action (2009-2008) Hawkins was only in TNA For 2 years then gets fired from losing to LAX Then he Dominated suicide by turning heel unmasking suicide taking his mask every show Return of EHW Feud with Chris DeAngelo Again It was Revealed mr Canada was matt Hawkins after a unmask from the NWO And Chris DeAngelo doing the sharpshooter breaking the record On Hollywood hogan and 6 pac and chris deAngelo BaseBall Carrer (2010) Matt took time off For wrestling So he Had went to Baseball for the Los Angeles Dodgers WWE (2011) He returned to the wwe in 2011 And had a great time Defeating Every tag team 1 by 1 everytime He found a Chance for a us Title but the champ Was Not able to make it to the ppv Due to a injury during a fight on the streets The US Title Tournament Mr Canada had returned for a match for the us title Getting a Great chance after defeating everyone the Finals came to him and dolph ziggler but interfearnce by jack swagger ended the life of Mr Canada breaking out a ankle lock and the sleeper hold hiting the wake up canada on Dolph ziggler becoming the new Us champ then gives it away to Dolph ziggler turning heel Other appearances Making very brief appearances in a handful of events including Make A Wish , WWE Summerslam axcess , WWE Live tours, Hurricane Sandy support from the wwe, WWE China Tour, EHW Draft , Voted as greatest wrestler at the WWE Slammy Awards. In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **''Canada Wake up'' or **'The Hawkins driver' - Canadas Home-Running ko punch **''Mr Death'' - DDT *'Former finishing moves' None *'Signature moves' **''The canada clash'' -spear- (Adopted by Edge) **''The Harts'' (SharpShooter) **''Golden Hopes'' Low blow then ddt (used in NO Dq matches)with Thumb tacks during ddt on mat) **''Welcome home'' (RoundHouse) **''On All Fours'' (Figure "4" DDT) **''Dance all night'' - (Twisting neakbreaker) **Showmanship - (Uniquely original Top rope twirling cart wheel shoulder driver) **Twilight Zone - (Mid-air twirling Senton drop otherwise known as Corkscrew splash) **Armbar **Sharpshooter ** Tiger driver ** Inverted atomic drop (before running spinning dropkick) **Snap German suplex pin **Northern lights suplex **Hurricanrana **Imploding 450° splash **630° senton **Crossbody (Over top rope) **Running Backflip Launch (Runs toward standing opponent outside ring, turns around and jumps executing a backflip over the top rope of the ring onto opponent) **Enzuiguri **Standing dropkick **Athletic knee (Press-up knee drop) *'Signature foreign object' **Steel chair (2006-2007-2008–present) **Sledge Hammer (2008–Present) *'Valets/Managers' ** Jessica James **The hart family *'Stable/tag team enrollments' ** NWO ** Hart Foundation ** The Hawkins Brothers *'Signature taunts' **Bret hart taunt with hands **Makes fingers for 1 on right and left side *'Signature Quotes' **"Im The Best there is,was and will forever be" **"Im a Brtish Hardcore Man" **"I became the greatest wrestler EVER" **"U CANT RUIN ME CAUSE IM Mr CANADA" *'Alignment' **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heel_(professional_wrestling) *'Nicknames' **'The New Hitman' **'The Canadian British Wrestler' **HomeComing Idiot *'Theme music' **'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIhRwOeIHjo' **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMa5FYmd_uE *'Entrance Description' bret hart theme hits for 9 seconds then Playing the Saint Hits with pink lighting ''The camera begins Starting to Mr Canada (Matt Hawkins) Walking down the ring with company with the hart foundation acompany by bret hart jimmy hart and his brother Jeff Hawkins (Mr British). He Walks to the Ramp As Simlar Creatures hits as his Girl friend Jessica James Walks to the ramp with him and jimmy hart bret hart and Jeff Hawkins with the 1 Taunt. When hes in that ring He hears That pyro on that turnbuckle pad liking what he sees throughout his Whole carrer . Championships and accomplishments * WWE/ROH **WWE US Champ-ROH World Champ *'TNA' **TNA Tag Champ (with Jeff Hawkins) x4 *'ECW' **ECW Championship **ECW Slammy Awards Personal life Steven Daniels has been dating his long time girlfriend and now fiance Jessica Hendrich Ryder Mike Ryder Sr's Daughter and Ryder Jr's sister thus making Ryder Sr. His Traning Father and Ryder Jr. His Brother In Law! since March 2006 right after EHW arranged a post-Friday Night EHW Date on a Random not Seen Footage EHW Show dinner was filmed at Fridays outset located downtown of New York. It wasn't just the similar relation of last names that mutually attracted one another, chemistry was genuinely there. They had seen eye to eye before that time as Jessica's services as a Production Assistant and occasional Manager of Some members of the Hawkins family. Jessica and Hawkins have two children together, Jane Hawkins Ryder, 19, and Kaitlyn Jessica Ryder , 18. During the time the both of them appear on EHW , Jessica's mother, Sasha would babysit the kids until the both of them returned. Jessica and Hawkins, however, live individually but is currently deciding on moving in together to officially start their family. Outside of wrestling, Hawkins is a person who likes to ease back and watch a game of the New York Giants or British Soccer's team Chelsea FC who are 2nd place in the league as he confirmed his true identity. He is the favorite star on broadcast television that people know him as, he is laid back, down to earth and can be a slightly funny guy at times. He also takes a fascination is most kind of arts - with professional wrestling being number one conspicuously. The Shock EHW. On January 10, 2009 Hawkins confessed that only he and his family including Jessica's knew about his real life colors he is an English - American as he was actually born in United, Kingdom and is a brief Supporter of Chelsea FC./